Silence
by BlazeFox
Summary: Draco is lost in a dreamworld... PG13 for Violence and Mild Language
1. Weasels and Mud

**Chapter 1: Weasels and Mud**

Draco Malfoy was running up the stairs to his dorm.  When he got there, he headed straight for the mirror.  He surveyed the damaged on his body.  He had a black eye and bruised shoulder and arm.  He had a slight limp in his left leg also.  "Stupid Potter…" he muttered.

Earlier that day Malfoy had been calling Hermione names, "You sick little mudblood; you shouldn't be allowed at this school…"

"Watch it, Malfoy," Harry said.

"What are you going to do, Potter? Sick your Weasel on me?" Malfoy replied.

Harry turned bright red, his anger boiling up inside him.  Ron was getting a little tense, too.

"C'mon, Potter!  Are you scared that I will hurt you, your little mudblood, and your Weasel?" Malfoy was enjoying this.

Harry was getting so angry that he was about to squeeze his hands off.

"Oh, very threatening, Potter.  I'm sure your tight fists will help you when your Weasel needs a walk!"

And with that, Harry lunged for him.  He knocked Malfoy on the floor and just started beating him.  Malfoy cried out in pain as Harry's fist smashed his face and arm.  Ron was laughing and Hermione was gawking.  Ron finally pulled Harry off of him before a teacher could come.  They ran back to Gryffindor tower.

Malfoy slowly staggered up as a teacher walked by.

"What happened to you?" inquired Snape.

"Nothing.  I just…er…fell down the stairs."

"Reckless children…be the death of me…I…" mumbled Snape as he continued on his way.

Malfoy let out a sigh of relief and headed back to the Slytherin Common Room.  "Crabbe; Goyle; where are you two bumbling idiots?" inquired Malfoy as he entered the room.  There was no response.  "CRABBE!  GOYLE!" he yelled.  Nothing.  _Where could they be?_  He asked himself. _Maybe they are down in the Great Hall, still eating… Yes, that's it… still eating…_he told himself over and over again.  He couldn't help but feel alone.  He left the room and headed down towards the Great Hall.


	2. Owls

Chapter 2:  Owls 

Draco hastily made his way down the stairs to get to the Great Hall.  He swung the doors open; no one was in the Great Hall…not even Crabbe, or Goyle…

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" he yelled.

Silence.

The great, mind numbing silence… the silence of emptiness.  The silence all mankind knows of and fears greatly.  The evil silence that you know has taken over and destroyed your life. Draco Malfoy screamed. The scream broke the silence and echoed for a while.  He began to sweat.  He was getting tense.  _Pull yourself together, Malfoy…_he said to himself.  _I know something weird is going on…where is everyone?  Even Potter and his clowns aren't around…_

_CRASH!_

Draco turned around and saw a massive swarm of owls heading straight for him.  Another blood-curdling scream was let out.  He ran.  He ran faster than he had ever run before.  He ran and ran, smack into a door.  Quickly, he pushed the door open and closed and locked it.

Thousands of tiny beaks rammed there way into the door. 

_Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!_

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! 

The door began to crack.  The handles flew off and feathers came with it.  He ran again, up the stairs towards his dormitory.  He entered it, panting.  _What just happened out there…why…why were those owls chasing me?_  He asked himself.

He heard a small creak come from the bathroom door.  He walked over to it, pulling out his wand.  He pushed the door open.  _Only a rat…_ a small sigh of relief was breathed.  _But still… where could they all be… and those… those owls…_


	3. Whimpers of the Forest

**Chapter 3: Whimpers of the Forest**

Draco pushed his right hand through his blonde hair as he frantically searched the room for any humans. _No one..._ he thought. _Where? Where are they?_  He looked down at the rat.  "Scabbers!  It's Weasley's bloody rodent!  But why are you in my _Slytherin_ dorm?"

The rat responded with a squeak and ran back towards the bathroom.

"C'mere!" yelled Malfoy at Scabbers.  He grabbed the rodent and put him under an overturned basket.  He placed a book on top of the basket to keep Scabbers from escaping. "I'm going to find out what the bloody hell is going on," Malfoy said to Scabbers. Draco raced down the stairs once again to see if anyone had appeared.  Still no one was there.  He went into McGonagall's classroom only to find some works in progress; students had left their work in transfiguration.  He slowly walked out of the classroom and headed outside.

He jogged towards the greenhouses.  He looked to see if anyone was in there.  However, he only discovered the sprouts of mandrakes they had recently planted.

He left the greenhouse and approached Hagrid's hut.  He looked around to see nothing unusual, except, no one was anywhere to be found.  Just then, a terrible scream was emitted from the Forbidden Forest.  Draco couldn't determine what to do; he stopped and looked out towards the towering trees. _I _have _to go in there,_ he thought. _Someone could be in trouble-yes someone-finally another person… maybe they aren't all gone… maybe there is someone left…yes someone…_Draco looked around to see if there was anything at all he could take with him.  Hagrid's dog, Fang, was inside.  He snapped a leash on the mutt and headed off.

The forest was roughly a hundred or so meters away. Malfoy knew they were not supposed to enter the forest, but no one was around to enforce rules, so he continued on. _I wonder_, he thought, _why I am not gone, and everyone else is… why was _I_, of all people, exempt from this-this random-disappearance? Why wasn't Potter? _He _is the hero around here, always saving the school, and defeating dark lords of evil-_

Fang barked and inturrepted Draco's train of thought.  The dog whimpered, as they got closer to the forest, Fang became more and more reluctant to continue.

"SUCK IT UP!" yelled Malfoy.


End file.
